vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans
is the third episode of the third season of The Originals and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO THE FIRST VAMPIRE EVER SIRED — With tension running as high as ever, Klaus and Elijah are forced to come together in order to uncover Lucien’s true motives in New Orleans. is caught off guard when she finds herself face to face with Lucien and is surprised when he reveals some unexpected information about his past with Klaus. Elsewhere, a mysterious figure presents an enticing offer to , while turns to an unconventional way of coping with her current situation. Finally, an old acquaintance from Elijah’s past arrives in New Orleans and delivers some startling news involving the growing threat to the Mikaelson siblings. also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Guest Cast *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Co-Starring *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis *Hayley Lovitt as Frightened Hand Maiden Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *This episode marks the first episode absence of Freya, since her present day debut, and since becoming a main character. *This episode marks the first episode absence of Davina this season. *This is the fourth episode to have New Orleans in its name. **The first was Girl in New Orleans, ''the second was Reigning Pain in New Orleans and the third was ''The Battle of New Orleans. *Aya is sired by Elijah Mikaelson. *Tristan mentions Gia while talking to Elijah. *Lucien Castle is the first vampire sired by Niklaus Mikaelson. **He is the first vampire to be ever sired. *It is revealed that Tristan de Martel is behind the murders which are investigated by Kinney. *Klaus sees the visions of the Mikaelsons downfall again this time along with Elijah. Continuity * Vincent was last seen in ''For the Next Millennium''. * Josh was last seen in ''City Beneath The Sea''. *Gia was mentioned in this episode. She was last seen in ''Fire with Fire''. ''Her corpse was last seen in [[Ashes to Ashes|''Ashes to Ashes]].'' Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes |-| Trailer= :'Aya: "Nice to meet you Marcel Gerard." :Marcel: "I don't have time for this. Get her out of here." :Aya: "I've been instructed to make you an offer." :Elijah: "Kindly enlighten me as to what happened here." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'''Elijah]]: "And what of Marcel? Where do his loyalties lie? I'm afraid that we might have to resort to some deliciously medieval here brother." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Have you finally forgiven me?" :Elijah: "I will consider it....when hell freezes over." |-| CHCH Promo= :Klaus: "Lucien qualifies as both friend and foe." :Elijah: "What is he doing here?" :[[Tristan de Martel|'Tristan']] (to Elijah): "Your life is at stake." :Marcel: "Remember who your friends are. You're gonna need them." :Vincent: "We know what you are." :Lucien (to Camille and Vincent): "I am a ruthless, vicious, unstoppable killer." |-| Sneak Peak= :Klaus: "Lucien qualifies as both friend and foe and according to Freya's prophecy--." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "It has to be friend and foe. But let us not forget family, Niklaus." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Lucien's two out of three. I say we put him down. Just like old times." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Just like old times? Brother, I wonder who among our family do you suppose has the greatest predilection for betrayal?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Brother, please!" :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Now before we murder Lucien, there's certain questions that need to be answered. Chiefly, what is he doing here? And the wolf venom....why would he lie to you, his sire?" |-| Clip #1= :Hayley: "Pretty sure that Marcel opens this place for vampires." :Jackson: "Well you said it yourself, you're part vampire. Figured it'd be a good place for you to blow off some steam. You might feel better if you hit something, even if it's me." :Hayley: "I can't cut loose with you Jack, you'll get hurt. I have an advantage being you know...I'm dead." :Jackson: "Here. You got muscle and a bad temper but...I'm pretty good with one of these things. Might make us even....at least to get a workout in." :Hayley: "I get what you're doing Jack. I'm just...I'm really not in the mood for some half-ass sparing match. So....." :Jackson: "Are you gonna stand there whining all day or are you gonna show me what you got?" |-| Inside Clip= :Freya (to Klaus and Elijah): "It's true. If this prophecy is fulfilled, you will all fall. One by friend, one by foe, and one by family." :Klaus: "Lucien! Come out. Come out. Wherever you are!" :Elijah (to Klaus): "I'm afraid that we might have to resort to some deliciously medieval here brother." :Marcel (to Vampires): "Klaus and Elijah will get it sorted out and we'll be back to business in no time." :Aya: "Somehow I doubt that. Your current dilemma will get worse before it gets better. I was instructed not to leave without making you an offer. Will you hear my offer or not?" :Elijah (to Alexis): "Well I never could resist a good spoiler." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans Trailer The CW The Originals - Episode 3.03 - I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans - CHCH Promo The Originals 3х03 Sneak Peek The Originals I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans Clip The CW The Originals Inside I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x03pic1.jpg TO3x03pic2.jpg TO3x03pic3.jpg OG303A 0216b.jpg OG303A 0146b.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes